Naruto Juujin Detective
by marshalanime
Summary: Being sent out to capture evolved juujin, or Evos, with his pet cat that happens to be a cute girl by his godmother wasn't the first thing he expected to do while training with Jiraiya. But here he is and Akiabara has never had a better defender of justice! Now if only he didn't get weird looks for treating Peke like a normal human girl. Naruto/Mahou Shoujo Neko X.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I couldn't help but start another story. For those of you new to my content I'm more than glad to have you here! And for those who have read some of my previous stories I'm thrilled that you came to check out this one as well!**

 **I didn't quite know what to call this story so I ended up settling for Naruto Juujin Detective because I couldn't figure out a more fitting name that I liked. Also, I'm not sure how some of the characters from Mahou Shoujo Neko X are colored so I had to make the best guesses I could. Hope it's okay with you guys.**

 **With that said I hope you all enjoy the new story!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Mahou Shoujo Neko X)**

"With this you'll never have to leave. So we'll always be together" a young blond boy with deep blue eyes and whisker marks told a girl with purple near shoulder length hair and matching cat ears and tail after he'd used a marker to put an X on her forehead.

"Naruto" the girl softly said as the rain continued to drench the two of them.

"Don't even try to get out of it" Naruto told her as he brought the girl into an embrace, surprising the girl. "You are my pet" the blond said as he continued to hug the girl.

"Naruto" the girl once again said as her arms came around to return the embrace as silent tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks while being masked by the rain. "Naruto, I, I am your pet, forever and ever" the girl happily told the boy.

Seven years later

"Peke" Naruto groaned out as he woke up to find the cat girl laying on top of him with her arms wrapped around his neck and her drool having piled up on his cheek while they were asleep. the blond briefly wondered what was going through her head at the moment as she kept mumbling out his name but forgot about that as he jolted up into a sitting position on his bed, tossing Peke off of him as she flopped down next to him.

"Hjmmg, wha?" Peke let out as her eyes started to open.

"You were drooling one me, again" Naruto told her as he swung his feet out over the edge of his bed. With his feet firmly planted on his bedroom floor Naruto reached over to his bedside stand for his box of tissues.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Naruto!" Peke quickly apologized as she rolled onto her hands and feet before crawling over beside the blond. "Let me clean tha-" the girl was quickly saying as she reached for the box in Naruto's hand when she was silenced hand pushing her away bye her face.

"Calm down, you always freak out over the smallest things" Naruto said with a smirk as he but the box on his lap and got out a few tissues while keeping his other hand on Peke's forehead.

"But" the girl softly said as she looked down slightly. With her head lowered like that Naruto's attention was drawn to the X shaped scare she had on her forehead. "N-Naruto!?" Peke let out as she felt the blond trace the mark with his thumb.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked with a big grin as he took his hand away and pushed himself off the bed. "I'm hungry" Naruto said as he took a moment to stretch while Peke sat on the bed rubbing her forehead. "Let's go get something to eat" Naruto suggested as he looked over his shoulder at the girl.

Dinning room/Kitchen

"Juujin. Since the dawn of time they've been humanity's friends. A certain percentage of those born from creatures suddenly mutated to a human-like appearance with the exception of ears and other extremities. For example, it is commonly known that Hideyoshi Toyotomi was a monkey juujin. The above example is not limited. It shows that juujin have melded into human society. Some of them live as pets while many others work in the labor force" the news woman was saying as Peke brought over a plate of eggs she;d just finished.

"Here you go, Naruto" Peke happily said as she put the plate in front of the teen, the yellow short dress she had on before being mostly covered by her light pink apron. "I'll get started on yours right way, k Kurama" the cat girl said to the unusually large fox lying under the table as the blond thanked her for the food.

"This body isn't real. There's no need for you to waste food on it" Kurama told her as he just continued to lay there as if her were asleep.

"I know you enjoy my cooking so I'm making you food whether you say so or not" the girl told him as she made her way back to the pen kitchen. "So is there anything planned for today?" Peke asked as she broke open another egg and dropped it in the pan.

"Not really, just training like usual. Ero-sannin said something about collaboration jutsu training when he got back, but that's not for a few more days" Naruto told the girl before being surprised by his orange haired sister plopping down on the table next to him.

"Don't you ever think of anything other than training?" the girl in a pink, short skirt nurse outfit with small wings on the back asked with her usual bubbly attitude. "If you don't start socializing more then you'll never get a girlfriend. Though if that happens then you can always marry your big sister" the girl happily told the blond.

"So it's a nurse's outfit today, Yuki?" Naruto asked the girl, shortening her name from Yukikaze to Yuki like usual as he leaned slightly away from her.

"Do you like it?" Yukikaze asked as she struck a pose before the commercials ended and the news woman came back on.

"Next on 'The Juujin Relations'" the woman said before a feed of a resent juujin attack came on. "This is the feed from the scene of the crime. This is a juujin with special powers. Because she poses a serious danger, we could only photograph her from a distance" the reporter said as the image of a cat girl with shoulder blade length, slightly curved light brown hair and belt/collar like accessories could be faintly scene among the clouds of smoke and debris around her. "The number on her ear tag has been covered by a reflective surface so it cannot be read. Her owner is unknown. The health care center staff were also unable to help" the reporter said before moving on to question a leading expert on juujin.

"Is it any wonder these attacks are starting to rise in number" Kurama spoke up before any of the others could comment on the broadcast as he finally opened up his eyes. "Even though juujin can speak, work, think, and look almost exactly the same as any human their still treated as lesser creatures because of what little difference there is. It's only obvious that they'd lash out the moment they got some power" Kurama said. "Hmph, humans are pitiful creatures no matter where they're from" the bijuu added at the end.

"Don't you think you're letting a bit of your own bias cloud your judgement?" a woman's voice rang through the room alerting the others to the last person currently in the house. Walking into the room was a woman with mid back length, slightly curled, orange hair that seemed to almost darken as it went down, gentle amber eyes, and a rather impressive bust that was being comfortable held under her tan long sleeved shirt. "Though I suppose you aren't entirely wrong either" the woman commented came to a stop next to the table and leaned on it slightly with one of her hands.

"You were in a meeting until morning again, weren't you mom? Was it about Evos again?" Naruto asked the woman as he finished up his food.

"Yep!" the woman cheerfully replied. "The health care center has been rather passive towards Evos so it almost always gets pushed onto me" the woman told him. "Evolved juujin are a threat to human society. As the one you made the collar that seals Evos' powers it's to be expected" the woman said with a sigh. "Unfortunately no one but you has ever been able to place one on an Evo" she commented as she looked over at the collar Peke wore as the girl walked over with Kurama's food.

"You say that like it's some big achievement. She didn't even try hurting me so putting it on was as simple as walking up to her" Naruto told the woman that had raised him after his biological parents had died while unwanted memories of Peke's rampage flashed in his mind.

"I was a bad juujin, wasn't I?" Peke asked as she knelt down to place the plate next to the fox, tears welling up in her eyes. What had happened during that event was still nothing more than a blur at best for the girl but the sight of her power's aftermath was still clear in her mind.

"You, just went overboard trying to protect me" Naruto told her as he reached down to pat her head, trying to consul her. "It's not like anyone died, right?" the blond said, figuring he shouldn't bring up anything about the injures that those people had to be rushed to the hospital for.

"Well, if you're really that worried about being a bad juujin then you can help Naruto catch other Evos" the woman said as she leaned down to look the cat girl in the eyes. "What do you say, Peke? I'm sure with the power and love the two of you have you'll have no problems at all" the woman told her.

'Love!' the word rang through Peke's mind as a blush started to form on her cheeks. 'Naruto's, love' the girl joyfully thought to herself as her blush deepened.

"What're you going on about?! I have training to focus on. I can't just go around chasing rouge juujin!" the blond defiantly said as he got out of his chair.

"Please Naruto" the woman pleaded with the teen with big watery eyes as she clung to his shirt with tears going down her cheeks. "I know I'll never be as good of a mother for you as Kushina would've been, but please do this for mommy" the woman continued, quickly breaking down the blonds defenses.

"F-Fine!" Naruto gave in as he averted his eyes from the woman. "But what do you expect me to do? Evos haven't been a problem around here so I'd just be sitting on my ass all day" the blond told her.

"At Chiyodaku Health Care Center, you can have an outside area to use as your office anywhere you like! How would you like to live alone somewhere on the resident's fee?" the woman happily suggested, some left over tears still in the corners of her eyes.

"Anywhere, huh?" the blond thought aloud as he wondered where the best place would be. Taking another look at the TV led to a quick decision.

Few days later - Akiabara

"I know they said they had a place set up for us, but I was expecting a little more than this" Naruto commented as he, Peke, and Kurama stood on top of one of buildings in front of a small,square, prefabricated home.

"All that's left is to cover it with love" Peke happily said as she made a heart shape with her hands content that her and her beloved Naruto would be living together, oh and Kurama too.

"Riiiight, we'll get right on that" Naruto slowly said as he gave the girl an odd look. Starting to head for the stares Naruto looked over his shoulder at his two companions "You guys going to help be look for Evos or what?".

"Yep! Right behind you!" Peke cheerfully said as she ran up beside the blond.

Seeing Kurama just sitting there Naruto sent the fox a questioning look. "I'm not going so get lost already" Kurama told them as he turned around and headed over to the railing. Deciding it would be to much effort to argue with the bijuu Naruto and Peke left him to watch the crowds walk by on the streets below.

"There really are a lot more juujin around here" Naruto offhandedly said as he took notice of the beastmen walking and hanging around the area, nearly being run into by a young juujin boy as he chased after a few of his friends.

"I know what you mean" Peke agreed as she looked around with a smile on her face. "So where should we look for information?" the purple haired girl asked as she turned her head back to the blond, only to be confused as she saw him staring at a store they were in front of. "Naruto, is something wrong?" the girl asked as she tried to find what it was he was staring at.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Peke but could you stay here for a minute? I've been working on a new version of the sexy jutsu and could use some reference material" the whiskered blond told her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wha!? But we're suppose to be on patrol!" Peke told the blond, surprised that he'd pick now of all times to do this.

"It wont even take a minute, I promise. I just need to perfect the outfit" Naruto told her as he quickly made his way into the store, leaving her outside as pets weren't allowed inside.

'Auuh, why does he keep coming back to that technique?' Peke wondered to herself as she decided to lean against the tree outside of the store. "Hmm? There are a lot of billboards with juujin" Peke said to herself as she looked around. "Could this place really be some where juujin are tolerated?" the girl thought out loud.

"You think so?" a girls voice reached Peke's ears, drawing her attention to a cat juujin sitting next to the railing post she was tied too. "Are you still attached to someone?" the familiar looking girl asked after Peke gave her a confused look. "I've already gained some powers" the girl said as she stood up. "Come with me. You don't have to be taken care of by a human. I have powers. I'm not a normal juujin" the girl said as she held out her hand.

'This girl is' Peke thought as the news broadcast from a few days ago came to mind.

"Elizabeth" the sound of her name being called surprised the cat girl as her owner walked up to her. "We're going home" the man told her as he untied her collar from the post.

"Sorry. Right now I have to be obedient. If you come here tonight I'll show you my powers" Elizabeth told her as she was being led away.

"Wait! Eli-" Peke was calling out, about to chase after the girl when she found herself being surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"Hey, You're cute! Are you someone's pet cat?/Will you let me take your picture?/How about leaving your master and being my kitty/ What's your name? Age?" were some of the things the guys were saying.

'Ah, I can't see him' Peke thought to herself as she looked around for Naruto as she was backed up against the tree behind her.

"Well since she's a juujin, we can do things to her that we can't do to a normal girl" Peke heard one of the guys say as he reached out for her.

"Wha?" the cat girl questioned as she began to worry even more. Fortunately the guy's hand never reached her as it was halted by someone else.

"Ahck! What the fuck man!?" the guy yelled out as he pulled his hand back, clutching it against his chest as the throbbing pain of having it squeezed so tightly remained.

"You bastards want to keep your hands then you'll get out of here, now" Naruto said as he stood between them and Peke, his glare being enough to send the group scurrying away.

As the men ran off Peke was left there staring at the blonds back. "Um, I'm sorry" Peke nervously said, apologizing for having to be saved like that.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned at the waist to look at the girl. "What're you apologizing for? Those guys are the ones that should apologize" Naruto told the girl, getting a smile from her.

"Right!" the girl happily said before remembering something. "Oh! That's right! An Evo will be here tonight!" Peke informed the blond.

Later that night

"Are these clothes really alright?" Peke asked Naruto as she stood in front of him in an outfit consisting mainly of a school swimsuit with a sailor uniform top over it.

"Well" Naruto started as he looked over the girl's outfit with a doubtful look. 'Maybe, I shouldn't try making magical girl outfits' the blond thought to himself as he took in the girls get up. He swore it looked way cooler in his head. "You look cool Peke! So there's nothing to worry about" Naruto reassured her. "Besides, we can always tweak it later" Naruto said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Y-Yeah, you're right" Peke said with a nervous smile, still unsure of the clothes. "All that's left is to remove the collar" the girl meekly said as she looked down at the floor with her hands pressing together. "What will happen?" the girl asked, scared of losing it again. "When I became an Evo before, what happened to me?" Peke asked, trying her best to remember.

"What happened back then doesn't matter. I know you wont do that again so there's nothing to worry about" Naruto said before surprising by pulling her into a hug. "I'll be by your side the whole time so don't think about it" Naruto told her.

"Mmm, Naruto" Peke happily said as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Naruto as well. Though the moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of mettle and concrete slamming into the ground outside the building they were in.

"Sounds like they're here" Naruto said as he let Peke go and ran out the front door, quickly being followed by the cat girl. "The hell!?" Naruto let out as they two of them were met with the sight of Elizabeth standing on what was left of one of the buildings as the upper half of it lay in ruin in the street below.

"She broke the building in half!" Peke said in shock. "Ah, and she's gathered her juujin too" the girl said as she noticed the juujin standing around admiring Elizabeth's handiwork.

"No time to stand around. I'm taking the collar off" Naruto said as he moved behind Peke and slipped the key into the collar's lock.

"Right, and" Peke said as she looked over her shoulder at the blond. "Thank you, Naruto" the girl said as the collar came off and her power once again flowed threw her.

With her power now flowing freely it wasn't long before the other juujin took notice of them as she stood with her short, oddly shaped sword in hand. "I didn't notice that that girl had the same power as me. Besides that" Elizabeth started to say to herself as she looked the girl over from her perch atop the destroyed building. "She's a toy wearing a school bathing suit and a sailor uniform. She's a human's toy" the girl said in disappointment.

"Leave the guys below to me, you take the one on top" Naruto instructed Peke.

"Right!" Peke said as she went off to face Elizabeth, cracking and upturning the concrete from the force of her jumping up to the girl. 'My body's so light, this is an Evo!' Peke thought with a small smile as she arrived at the top of the still standing portion of the building. "Elizabeth! I've come to capture you with this collar!" Peke declared as she held up one of the collar's Naruto's mom had provided them.

Meanwhile, down on the street "We are members of the health care center! We're here to throw all the bad juujin out this late into custody! If you don't want that to happen then go home now!" Naruto announced through a megaphone, getting all the other juujin to run of. "Man, not even one of them wanted to stand their ground?" Naruto complained to himself as he dropped the megaphone to his side. Maybe he could go help Peke take care of the other Evo.

"Don't interfere, you stupid juujin in a perverted costume!" Elizabeth yelled at Peke as she dodged the girl's strikes.

"You're wrong!" Peke immediately shot back at the girl. "This costume is, not embarrassing!" Peke called out as she lunged at Elizabeth to try and collar her again.

"It doesn't matter to me what kind of clothes you wear" Elizabeth tells her. "But why are you interfering? Because you want to protect this city? I saw exactly what happened to you!" Elizabeth yelled out as she pointed at Peke.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Peke yelled as she started running at Elizabeth, the mettle beams beneath her bending and cracking under her feet. "I fight for my master, the one that'll always be there for me when I need him!" Peke declared, using the brief moment of surprise from Elizabeth to get the collar around her neck. "Caught you" Peke breathed out as she let go of the collar, allowing it to freely lay around the girls neck.

"What's this?" Elizabeth said, confused as to why just putting a collar on her would make her caught. "It's nothing at all. This doesn't mean you've caught me at all" Elizabeth said as she backed up to the edge of the collapsing building. "Sorry, but you'll have to let me go" Elizabeth said with a smirk as she jumped off terrifying Peke now that Elizabeth doesn't have any powers, a fact she'd quickly realize.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she began to plummet to the ground. "My powers wont work! Is it the collar's fault?!" Elizabeth wondered as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see when she hit the concrete. 'Huh?' after the sensation of falling had ended Elizabeth cracked open her eyes to see what had happened. 'Who is?' the cat girl wondered as she felt someone holding her.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Naruto asked the girl he just saved as he stood on the side of the building with her in his arms.

'Is this, her master?' Elizabeth questioned before her eyes closed once more as she lost consciousness, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"She's been in health care custody for one hour" Yukikaze said as her, Peke, and Naruto stood behind the health care center's animal transportation truck.

"Let me out!" Elizabeth yelled as she tried fruitlessly to pull apart the cage door keeping her in the back of the truck.

"Not until we find you a new owner" Yukikaze told the girl.

"You're giving her a new owner?" Naruto asked his sister as he stood there with his arms folded behind his head.

"Hm? Yeah, why do you ask?" Yuki asked as she looked from her clipboard over to the blond.

With a smirk Naruto turned his attention to the caged girl "Hey, Elizabeth right?". With the girl giving him a heated glare Naruto took a few steps closer to her. "You want to come with us?" Naruto asked the girl, shocking them as the three girls cried out in surprise together.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Peke called out to the blond, followed by Yuki asking if he was sure about that.

"Why the hell would I want to go with you!?" Elizabeth shouted at the blond.

"Because I have this" the blond said as he held up a key. "And this is the only thing that can take that collar off of you. All you have to do is agree to help us catch rouge Evos" Naruto told the girl before quickly pulling the key out of her reach as she tried to grab it through the bars.

"You, you" Elizabeth said with a conflicted expression and a glare sent at the blond.

"Guess that's a no then" Naruto said as he turned his back to the girl and started walking away.

"Wait!" Elizabeth yelled getting Naruto's attention as he looked back at her reddened face, whether it was from embarrassment or aggravation was anyone's guess.

"I'll get the paperwork ready while you guys work this out" Yuki said as she left Elizabeth staring at Naruto's happy expression in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've got the next chapter ready for you all to read. I'll be writing an completely original chapter for the next update so look forward to that and I hope you all enjoy chapter two!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Mahou Shoujo Neko X)**

"How can you live in this place without any air-conditioning?" Elizabeth complained as she sat in front of the freezer with the door open. Her normal clothes had been cast aside hours ago as the girl now wore a pair of Naruto's shorts she'd found that loosely clung to her waist and the only article of clothes covering her chest was a bra.

"Naruto said he'd work on that" Peke told her as she sat on her knees in front of a fan with her dress pulled up to catch as much wind as she could.

"Well he needs to work on it faster" Elizabeth said in annoyance at her current situation. "And what's with him? He hasn't moved all day" the girl asked as she looked over her shoulder at the orange fox sleeping on the bed.

"You mean Kurama?" Peke asked as she followed the girls line of sight. "It's a bit complicated, but he's been with Naruto since the day he was born" the purple haired girl told her.

"Really? I never would've guessed he was so old" Elizabeth said, their small conversation helping her to forget about the heat, even if barely.

"Hey, he really is a lot older than he looks" Peke said with a bit of hesitation as she wondered if Elizabeth would believe the truth. "Anyway he's not a people person so it's best to leave him be when he's sleeping" Peke informed her shortly before the two of them heard the doorknob turning.

"I'm back!" Naruto said as he opened the door and stepped inside, getting an excited 'Welcome back!' from Peke and a less than excited grimace from Elizabeth. "Close the freezer. The food will go bad if you leave it open like that" Naruto told the girl with an annoyed sigh as he reached into the plastic bag he had with him.

"I wouldn't have to hold the door open if it wasn't hot enough to roast me to death in here" Elizabeth shot back at the blond before getting hit in the head by whatever it was Naruto had pulled out.

"You can at least stand outside where there's a breeze" Naruto told her as he handed an ice pop to Peke while Elizabeth grumbled to herself as she picked hers off the ground and fidgeted with the wrapping briefly.

"It's so hot inside our apartment, lets go somewhere cool" Peke suggested to the blond as she followed him over to the freezer.

"Did you think I'd stay inside on a day like this?" the blond asked as he put the bag in the freezer and shut it, annoying Elizabeth at the loss of her cold air. "Well go out as soon as Elizabeth gets changed, okay" Naruto said as he patted Peke's head.

"Why dho I haff to goh?" Elizabeth asked while sucking on her ice pop.

"Just do it would ya" the blond told her, wondering at that point why he didn't just let Yuki cart her off when he had the chance.

Health Care Center HQ

"Currently, we are still investigating cases regarding the capture of evolution, juujin possessing special powers, Evos for short. But just a few days ago I dispatched my son, Naruto, to a branch office of the Health Care Center and using the collar I developed to seal the Evos' power he was able to successfully capture the Evo Elizabeth. I would like to request that a budget be created by everyone for the fight against Evos' and that one person be added to the personnel" Naruto's mother said as she stood in front of the board members with her researcher and current progress being projected on the board behind her, hopeful that they'd finally recognize the importance of her work.

"Yamamoto" one of the guys began as he leveled a questioning look at the woman. "It says here that you want us to put an air conditioner, training equipment of varying descriptions, Kevlar vests, and four hundred kunai and shuriken on the budget" the man before taking a brief pause to collect himself. "You are aware that we're a health care center, not a military institution right?" the man asked the woman who's confidence in the outcome of this meeting was dwindling.

Before she could argue further in her defense another one of the board members spoke up. "Naruto, that's the shinobi if I remember correctly, from the other world" the man said as he sent the woman a hard look. "I don't like having that boy working for us. The government has been paranoid about those chakra using freaks for damn near three decades now. I feel like I have a bulls-eye on my back just being loosely associated with one of them" the man let his thought wholeheartedly known, making Ms. Yamamoto tighten her hands into fists at the insult indirectly launched at her son.

"Now, now, Hioshi" a more laid back member decided to speak up. "It's true that the government is paranoid when it concerns people like Naruto, but they want a good, healthy relationship with these hidden villages more than anything else. For us to have one of these shinobi working with us like this puts us in a favorable position. Wouldn't you agree?" the man reasoned, getting the other members looking between one another as they thought it over.

"When you put it that way, I suppose young Naruto's assistance isn't entirely unwanted" the man who had spoken previously said as he stroked his chin.

"Ah! Then you'll apro-" Ms. Yamamoto was excitedly saying before being interrupted.

"I'm afraid not, Yamamoto. We simply can't approve of a budget like this regardless of the situation" the first guy to speak said as he tossed the budged proposal onto the table while standing up. "It's already five anyway so I say we head home" the man said as the meeting came to a close, leaving Ms. Yamamoto standing there as they left.

Women's changing room

"There's no budget for personnel, even though he caught an Evo?" Yukikaze asked her mother as she adjusted her cap after being told how the meeting went.

"The higher ups have no concern about Evos" a downtrodden Ms. Yamamoto told her daughter.

"Then that means you still need Naruto's help, right?" Yukikaze asked her mother. "I'm worried about Naruto and Peke living together like that so I'm going to check on them" Yukikaze said as she turned and started skipping toward the door.

"Hey, wait a minute Yukikaze" the girl's mother called out, stopping her before she left. "Here are some spare collars" Ms. Yamamoto told her as she handed over a few more Evo collars. "I have a feeling the next Evo will be appearing soon" the woman told Yukikaze.

Akiabara

"You've been here longer than us, are there any open areas that people don't normally go to?" Naruto asked Elizabeth as the trio walked along the street.

"I don't know" a clearly annoyed, yet calm Elizabeth responded. "Why do you want to know, and" the girl started with clenched fists. "Why doesn't she have to wear a collar!?" Elizabeth all but shouted as she pointed at Peke who was holding the other end of the leash.

"Because I've known Peke since we were kids, you" Naruto started as he looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Uh, just think of this as probation" the blond told her figuring it was the best way to say it.

"Um, Naruto" Peke said grabbing the blond's attention away from the girl next to her.

"Hm, yeah?" Naruto asked as he turned his sight to the purple haired cat.

"Um, do you know why there's a crowd over there" Peke asked as she pointed to a spot further down the street where it seemed a large group of people were gathered.

Turning to where she was pointing Naruto responded with "Not at all" before picking up the pace. After a few steps he turned around briefly to call out "You two coming or what?" before continuing on his way.

"Right!" Peke called out before turning to Elizabeth. "Let's keep up with Naruto" the girl said as she started to run after Naruto, making the leash tug slightly on Elizabeth's collar before the girl started following as well.

Making his way to the front of the crowd it didn't take Naruto long to figure out what they were gathered for. Standing in the middle of a loss circle of juujin was a much younger dog juujin in a dark red short yukata tied with a black obi in such a was that it only just barely functioned as cover for her small breasts, her lower region didn't fair any better as it was only covered by what looked to be more traditional underwear and nothing more. The girl's long blond hair was in a more unique hairstyle as as the hair just below her floppy ears were tied at the end by red, jewel like orbs and the hair in the back were tied with one that was easily have the size of her head. In her left hand she held a short katane in a stained red, hilt-less bamboo sheath.

"Ithi!" one of the guys that had her surrounded called out. "You have always left without paying for what you eat. You need to pay it all!" the man told her.

"It's juujin like you who cause problems for all of us!/For once, you're going to have a painful experience!" Several others started to call out as the girl giggled with a smirk.

Finally making it over to Naruto, Peke and Elizabeth took in the situation for themselves. "A fight between" Elizabeth started.

"A child dog juujin and so many" Peke finished for the girl as she stood next to Naruto.

"Holding a grudge over food is terrible wan, but sparks will fly if you don't pay wan" the girl said with a smirk as she placed her hand on her sword's handle. With one quick motion, and another 'wan', the dog juujin lashed out with her blade and just as quickly re-sheathed it, and as the sound of her short clicking into it's sheath was heard the pants off all the guys surrounding her dropped to the ground.

"Damn! We'll remember this Ichi!" one guy yelled out as they ran off doing their best to hold up their pants while Ichi happily chuckled to herself.

Ichi's happy expression turned to one of curiosity as she heard clapping. Looking around she was met with the sight of a whiskered blond walking up to her. "That was pretty impressive. You must've put a lot of effort into a technique like that" Naruto praised the girl as he slowed his clapping down to a halt.

"You got that right wan" the young girl told him, very happy with the praise. "I've been practicing ever since I could hold a sword wan, but it's gotten a lot easier recently wan" Ichi told him with a confident grin as she had her arms folded behind her head. Looking the guy over Ichi found her eyes widening in glee when she saw the headband Naruto was wearing. "Oh! Oh! Are you a shinobi wan!?" the girl excitedly asked as she got even closer to him and practically bounced up and down as she looked up at him in aw.

"You know about shinobi, huh?" Naruto asked with his ego getting little boost as he adjusted his headband, getting a rapid nod in response from the girl.

"Yes! Yes wan!" Ichi excitedly told him. "I've wanted to meet a shinobi ever since I first heard about them wan. They're just so cool wan!" Ichi told him.

"Hehe, yeah we are pretty cool huh?" Naruto said as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Would you knock that off. He doesn't need an over inflated ego" Elizabeth said, reminding Naruto that she along with Peke were there.

"Oh, are you his pets wan?" Ichi asked the two of them as Naruto gave Elizabeth a slightly annoyed look.

"Unfortunately/Yes, we are!" Elizabeth/Peke answered in union, Peke being much more cheerful than Elizabeth.

"Why are you even talking to her? Shouldn't you be trying to catch her like the good little Health Care Center employee you are?" Elizabeth asked the blond as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"She's not doi-" Naruto was in the middle of telling the juujin he'd recently become responsible for when his years of honed reflexes kicked in as his arm shot up with a kunai he always kept hidden in his sleeve. Turning his head away from the two stunned cat juujin next to him Naruto found his kunai nearly sliced in half by Ichi's sword.

"I hate the Health Care Center wan" Ichi told the blond with an angry/pouting expression with tears threatening at the corner of her eyes, a sense of betrayal flowing through her. "Stupid idiot wan!" the girl cried out as Naruto was struggling to find the right words to calm the girl down and with that she brought her katana back and quickly finished going through the blond's kunai forcing him to jump back to avoid injury.

"Peke, Elizabeth, keep the crowd back while I handle this!" the blond called out to the two girls, snapping Elizabeth out of her surprise as Peke watched on in concern.

"But, shouldn't we remove the collars first?" Peke asked as Naruto had to duck and weave around Ichi's swings, her ears flattened against her head as she watched.

"Just do it!" the blond shouted back as he reached into his pouch for two new kunai and brought them up in an X, catching Ichi's katana in between them briefly as she continued to call him an idiot.

"Ooooo, if that's what you want" Peke gave in despite worrying for his safety. Running off to keep onlookers safe Peke left Elizabeth standing there watching the two blonds fighting.

'Damn idiot, this would be over and done with if we weren't forced to wear these collars' Elizabeth thought as she looked from the fight to the collar around her neck with disdain. Her eyes then drifted down to the leash laying limply at her side, if she were going to make a run for it now would be the time.

"Ichi! Calm down and listen to me!" Naruto pleaded with the girl as he continued to avoid her blade seeing as his kunai could only withstand a few swings at best and his body would fair even worse.

"No wan!" the young girl told him as she continued to slice through anything that got between her and Naruto. "I wont listen Wan! You trampled all over my hopes wan!" the girl said with tears in her eyes as she sliced in half the vehicle Naruto had jumped behind.

"Aren't you taking this a bit far!?" Naruto questioned the girl as he made another jump back. Unfortunately Naruto's efforts to avoid being sliced apart put him in the way of an oncoming car, sending him skidding across the pavement as the vehicle came to a screeching halt.

"Naruto!" Yukikaze yelled out, with Peke having a similar reaction, as she stepped out of her car a horrified look as the realization of who she hit fully dawned on her.

"Uuuh, wha, what happe-" Naruto was shakily saying as he started to pull himself up, the knowledge that he was going to be sore for the rest of the day stored away in the back of his mind.

"Naruto, move!" Yukikaze's voice called out bring Naruto's rattled mind back to what was happening just in time to look up and see Ichi being forced to stop her assault to deflect rubber bullets just behind him. "Naruto, get your but over here while I keep her busy" Yukikaze, who had managed to get into a maids outfit between getting out of the car and firing her machine-gun, called out to her little brother.

"Righ-Omph!" Naruto was getting up on his feet while moving over to Yukikaze when Ichi shoved her foot into his gut, trying her best to focus on both him and the orange haired girl shooting at her. "Why you!" the blond groaned out as he grabbed hold of her leg and flipped her roughly onto her back, making her lose her hold on her katana.

"Ooph!" the girl let out as Naruto landed on her at the end of being flipped. "You're going to get it wan" the girl told him as she reached out for her blade, only to feel nothing but concrete.

"Looking for something?" the young juujin heard as she moved her head to look up at Elizabeth who was standing just out of reach with her katana in hand with a smirk.

"Wa!?" Ichi let out with a bit of panic before she started pounding Naruto's head and back with her fists. "Not fair wan! Give me back my sword!" the girl started throwing a fit as Naruto stood up with her now slung over his shoulder, letting out grunts of pain with each of her many hits.

"Stop hitting me!" Naruto yelled at the girl in annoyance as Peke ran over with a collar.

Several minutes later

Sitting with her legs crossed on the ground next to the car, Ichi was forced to wait there with her arms and chest tightly wrapped up in rope and an aggravated look on her face.

"Why didn't you just make a bunch of clones and dog pile her? You just made things more complicated than they needed to be" Yukikaze told the blond as she did her best to patch his scraps and bruises with the first-aid kit she kept in her car.

"I was getting to that" Naruto told her, a small blush of embarrassment covering his cheeks as the thought hadn't occurred to him.

"Sure you were" Yukikaze told him with a knowing smile as she put some cotton wrapping on his cheek.

"So what're going to do with her?" Elizabeth asked as she knelt down at eye level with the blond juujin.

"Send her off to a Health Care Center office to be put up for adoption" Yukikaze answered her as she kept her eyes on her current objective.

"I see" Elizabeth said before turning her gaze from Ichi to Naruto. "You going to take her in?" the cat girl asked the whiskered blond.

"What, and have someone else around to complain all day?" Naruto asked getting a small twitch of irritation from Elizabeth.

"Hmph! I wouldn't want to be your pet anyway wan" Ichi told him as she turned her head fully away from him with all the defiant energy she could muster in her current state.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I doubt anyone would want to adopt such a violent juujin like you" Naruto said, tying and succeeding to provoke the girl.

"What!? That would never happen wan! I'd be adopted in a day wan!" Ichi declared as she jerked her head around to face the blond.

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want" Naruto playfully jabbed.

"I'm telling the truth wan!" the blond girl practically barked.

'I should fill out the paperwork, just in case' Yukikaze though with a short sigh as the two blonds continued to go back and forth.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got the next chapter done. Let me know what you guys think about it since I'm not too sure how I did with it. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Mahou Shoujo Neko X)**

"It's been so boring lately wan" Ichi commented with a distant look in her eyes as her and the others sat at the booth of one of the only juujin owned and operated cafes in the city, her second round of food half eaten in front of her. It had been a few days since she'd been moved in with Naruto and the others and in that time the only interesting thing to happen in between the routine Evo search was introducing Ichi and Elizabeth to Jiriaya. It didn't take long for the old pervert to head over to a hotel once he saw the size of prefabricated house they had.

"Nothing we can do about it. Evos aren't a very large part of the population after all" Naruto told her, though he had essentially the same board mindset as she did.

"Can't we fight criminals then wan!?" Ichi asked the blond as her eyes focused on him.

"I would, but the police wouldn't be to happy if went around being vigilantes all of a sudden" Naruto told his fellow blond as the girl finished her last bite of food.

"More please!" Ichi happily called out as she started energetically waving over a waiter.

"Hey, I'm not made of money you know! Go easy on the food" Naruto told the blond who didn't seem to be listening to him.

"I don't know what you're complaining about" Elizabeth started as she had her head turned towards the TV they had set up above the counter the place's own stood behind as he waited for customers. "You knew what you were getting into when you started taking in Evos. We need to eat more than normal even with these collars" Elizabeth told him.

"Yeah? Then explain to me why someone half your size eats four times as much as you" Naruto told the girl as stared as the girl with a flat look.

"Ichi's a growing girl. she needs to eat a lot" Peke said with a nervous look as she leaned forwards slightly while looking at the blond boy sitting next to her.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto waved it off as he too turned his head to get a better look at the TV as Ichi told the waiter what she wanted to eat next.

"Next we have a very special interview with Amiti Teiichi, self proclaimed juujin rights activist and one of Japan's wealthiest young bachelors" a rather attractive blond woman in slightly more revealing clothes than needed said after the commercials came to an end. Motioning to the seat on the other side of the coffee table Naruto took in the sight of a man in his early twenties, wearing an all white business suit with a blue tie that matched his short blue hair and went nicely with his light blue eyes as he smiled and waved to the camera.

"Who's this Amiti guy?" Naruto offhandedly asked as the woman on the TV seemed more interested in flirting with the man rather than actually interviewing him.

"He's a great man that's who he is!" the waiter suddenly said as he slammed his hands and notebook onto the table, startling the group. "One of the only guys in this world who can and is doing something for us and you dare to sit there and ask that!?" the weasel juujin said as he glared at the blond boy as Naruto held up his hands while trying to figure out how best to handle this.

"Benjiro!" the owners voice reached the group as they all turned to look at the ageing dog juujin as he stared the young waiter down with his only eye, or at least Naruto assumed he had only one eye. On the few times he'd been to this place he'd never scene the man open his right eye and judging the the deep scare that went over it it was safe to assume he had lost it long ago. "The boy has been good to the staff and other customers since he started coming here. I wont stand for you needlessly harassing him" the old man told the waiter.

"Y-Yea! Sorry boss" the weasel juujin stuttered out before quickly grabbing his notebook and heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks, old man" Naruto told the owner after the waiter disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"Your continued use of this restaurant is all the thanks I ask" the man said with a smirk as he closed his eye and went back to manning the counter.

Yoko news station

"Did you enjoy the interview?" a pure white haired dog juujin wearing a maid uniform asked as her and Amiti walked out of the building, a calm look to her.

"It wasn't what I was expecting, but enjoyable overall" the man said with a small grin as he glanced at the woman beside him. "I'm more interested in what you thought" Amiti told he juujin as they their ride pulled up in front of them.

"What do you mean?" the woman said as her avoided looking at him with her grey eyes as he opened the car door for her.

"When ever I saw you during the interview you seemed like you wanted to bit the woman's head off" Amiti said as the woman slid over to the other end of the seat. "Were you jealous of her being all over me like that?" Amiti asked as he got in and shut the door.

"Why would I be jealous? That woman is hardly your type" the woman said as she looked out the tinted window.

"I suppose you would know my type better than anyone else" the man said with a slight chuckle as he slipped his hand over hers."But just in case I've forgotten, would you mind reminding me?" the man asked as he watched the woman's lips turn into a small smile as she looked down at their connected hands. Meanwhile their driver simply rolled his eyes at their usual lovey dovey nature and set off for Amiti's next destination.

'At this rate I'm going to have to ask Ero-sannin for money' Naruto thought to himself as he sadly looked at the largely empty frog shaped coin purse he always had on him.

"Are you going to just leading us around or do you have an actual plan?" Elizabeth asked as the four of them walked along the street, pulling the blond out of his thoughts.

"We, can't really make plans if we don't have any information regarding Evos" Peke meekly told the girl as she walked in between her and Naruto. "Once we get some infora-" Peke was continuing when Naruto reached over to Elizabeth and Ichi and unlatched their collars, surprising the girls.

"He haven't gotten anywhere like this. You two can look for Evos and meet up with us later" Naruto told them as Elizabeth just stared at him dumbly, Peke in surprise, and Ichi was hopping around now that she wasn't on a leash.

"And what's to stop us from just running off after we're out of sight?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I trust you wont" Naruto flatly told her as he put their leashes in his pocket, stumping the girl as she attempted to come of with a reply. "Just make sure you're home before night" Naruto said as he took hold of Peke's hand started walking off in a different direction, ignoring Elizabeth's calls to wait before ultimately stomping her foot and taking Ichi with her.

"Um, Naruto?" a blushing Peke said as she couldn't pull her eyes away from her hand that was still being held by the blond.

"We haven't had time just to ourselves recently, have we?" the purple haired cat girl heard, allowing her to finally pull her eyes away from their connected hands as she jerked her head up to look at the back of Naruto's head.

"Eh!?" the girl let out as her blush grew even brighter. "I-If you say it like that, i-i-it sounds like we're, like we're" the girl was rapidly saying at first with a completely red face before slowing down to a quiet mumble as she let Naruto lead the way.

"Don't worry about it and just enjoy yourself" the blond said as he looked back at the girl with a gig grin on his face.

Abandoned warehouse

"What'd we do with the driver?" a very tall man that could easily be described as a wall of muscle as he carried the unconscious man over his shoulder, unphased by the droplets of blood falling on his skin tight black shirt from the man's head wound.

"Just toss him where ever. If he manages to wake up we'll just shot him" a thin man with long blond hair and angular features nonchalantly said as he walked into the room where Amiti and his love were bound. "You're quite the big name nowadays aren't you, Mr. Teiichi" the man said with a crude smirk as his college tossed the breeding driver into an empty corner, making Amiti flinch for the man.

"Come now" the blond gentleman started as he roughly took hold of Amiti's chin and yanked it up. "Didn't your mother teach you to pay attention when others are speaking to you?" the man said with an amused smile.

"W-ho, are you?" Amiti said as his unharmed eye scanned the room. Apart from the man in front of him and his brute of an underling there were six other men in the room, all wearing the same black outfit that included masks and fully armed.

"Me?" the man asked as he leaned back up and pretended as if the very concept of being unknown was inconceivable. "Your words cut deep Mr. Teiichi" the man said with a venomous grin as he stared down at the man tied to an old mettle chair. "I'm merely a business man like yourself" the man said as he reached into his long jacket. "Keld Smith, son of an American dog and a Scandinavian hore, a self made man here in Japan" Keld introduced himself as he held out his business card only to toss it in Amiti's sneering face with a few chuckles.

"What's with the cold look Mr. Teiichi?" Keld asked as he started slowly circling him and the juujin woman. "I go out of my way to kindly invite you over so that we can discuss business and you're so hostel" the man sarcastically says as he makes his way fully around the pair. "It breaks my heart" Keld says as he pulls out a retractable baton and smacked Amiti across the face with it.

"Amiti!" the woman called out as she looked on with concern as Amiti raised his head back up to glare at Keld.

"I see you yourself have such a fine hore by your side" Keld said as he tapped his baton lightly against the woman's chin as she two glared at the man. "Or dos the dog prefer to be called a bitch?" Keld asked with a sinister grin as he brought his hand back to hit the woman this time.

"Basta-" Amiti was in the middle of shouting as he tried to rush through cutting his rope with a file he kept hidden in his sleeve when a man in the same outfit as the other random underlings came crashing through the door, knocking it off it's hinges.

"Who dares!?" Keld yelled out as he turned on the spot with a look of utter disdain on his face.

"I heard you guys had a juujin here? Just thought I'd check in to see if you're taking proper care of them" Naruto said as he and Peke stood in the open doorway.

'Naruto, I thought we were going to spend the day on a date and then you rag me through a bunch of back alleys eavesdropping on anyone we passed by. You didn't have to mislead me like that' Peke thought to herself as she stood next to Naruto with her unique sword in hand, clearly less enthusiastic about this whole ordeal as he was.

"And why would that concern you?" Keld said as he glared at the blond. "Why am I paying you idiots if a boy and his cat can just waltz in here while I'm entertaining guests?" the man asked himself as he turned his sight to his right hand man. "Kato, you thick headed lug! Tear this brats head of already!" the boss of this group yelled at the large man.

"Right, sorry about that boss" the man said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and started walking over to the blond teen while rubbing his shoulder. "Nothing personnel kid, but the bo-Ghagh!" Kato was in the middle of saying when Naruto slammed a knee into his face before he even got halfway to the pair, sending the man tumbling back onto the ground with a thud.

"Is that all he had in him? The guys out front put up more of a fight than this guy?" Naruto commented as he lightly tapped the man's now blood covered face, from his broken nose, with his foot making sure he was out cold.

"W-Wha the hell?" Keld stuttered out as he took a step back. 'That strength, that speed, this boy isn't human!' The man said as his attention turned from the blond to Peke. 'A weak spot!' the man thought as he made his way to the girl as he ordered his men to riddle Naruto with holes.

"Come to daddy little kitty cat!" the man shouted as he brought his hand up to strike the girl as he heard the gun fire behind him.

"Kyaaa!" Peke screamed as she reflexively kicked sending the man flying across the room.

'Her, as well?' the thought ran through Keld's mind as he came to a sudden stop when he hit the wall.

As Keld's unconscious body slid down to the sound of guns firing had come to a close.

"These guys are so annoying" Naruto said to himself as he pressed his right hand against the gun wound in his left shoulder, the guys who had just been shooting at him laying on the floor like their boss.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Peke called out as she ran over to the blond, freaking out and becoming a bit woozy at the sight of the hole going through the blond's shoulder.

"I'm fine, you should be worrying about-" Naruto was telling the girl with a small flich from the pain while turning his head to look at the two they rescued, and was a bit taken aback to see the woman kissing Amiti deeply. "Or maybe they're perfectly fine" Naruto blurted out as he quickly turned his head away, confusing Peke who had missed the make-out session.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Peke told him as she started pulling him towards the door.

"Peke, I told you I'll be fine" the blond said but to no avail as she continued to pull him. "Ah, sorry to leave so suddenly but she's really worried" Naruto apologized to the two as they passed them, only to be halted when the woman grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt. "Do you ne-Mmm!?" Naruto was asking when the woman cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, freezing both him and Peke in place as her tongue slipped past the blond's lips.

"W-Wh-What are you doing!?" Peke yelled out as she yanked the now blushing blond away from the woman, quickly breaking the trail of saliva that briefly connected them.

"Please don't get angry with Momo, she's only helping" Amiti said, getting the two's attention as they jerked their heads in his direction. "She can pass on her regenerative properties through bodily fluids. A kiss is the easiest way to do that" Amiti told them as his own wounds were already gone or close to healing fully.

'She can heal people?' Peke questioned as she looked down at Naruto's closing wound as Momo rushed over to the driver to tend to his injuries as well. 'She's an Evo' Peke concluded.

"I don't know who you two are, but you simply must allow me to repay you for your help" Amiti told the two as he held out his hand.

"I don't know what you could do for us, but sure" Naruto said with a grin as he took hold of the man's outstretched hand.

"I'm sure I'll think of something" Amiti said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, it's been a while. Sorry if the chapters a little short but I really do want to continue this story and feel like it'll take me a while to update if I make the chapter as long as usual.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Mahou Shoujo Neko X)**

"So what is this?" Naruto asked as he held an old virtual boy that had been gutted and re-purposed by his mother. He wasn't impressed with the way it looked but Peke seemed to like it from her spot next to him on the bed.

"It looks like one of those old virtual boys" Elizabeth commented as she rested lazily on the floor with her arms and head resting on the coffee table. "Where'd you find that, the bottom of a junk-yard or something?" the cat questioned as her gaze drifted up to the woman standing next to her.

"We don't have the largest budget so I can't go blowing it on a prototype design now can I?" the woman said with a cutesy wink. "This way I made a new device dirt cheep from the street vendors in Akihabara and diversified the exciting parts. Using the 3D system it was possible to make a three dimensional thermograph" she added.

"Cool. Now what does all of that mean?" the blond boy asked as he stopped flipping the thing in his hands and stared at his mother.

It means you'll be able to find EVO's easier" the woman told him. "The main feature that sets an EVO apart from normal juujin is their high body temperature. In order to see that you need a thermograph" the woman explained. "If you can identify them before they use their EVO powers to rebel then you can put the collar on when they're behaving, making it much easi-" she was saying when the sound of Elizabeth's hand slamming into the table cut her off.

With everyone's eyes on her the girl stood up and started walking away. "Where are you-" Naruto's mother started to ask with a bit of concern when Elizabeth once again cut her off.

"I'm getting some fresh air!" the girl snapped at the woman without turning to face them as she opened the door and left. After she slammed the door behind her the room was filled with an awkward silence.

The silence was broken by the sounds of Ichi steering from her sleep. "Mmm, what's all the noise for wan" the young girl mumbled as she cracked open one of her eyes.

"Sorry Ichi, didn't mean to wake you up" Naruto told her with a warm smile as he reached back to pat the girl's head. He couldn't blame Elizabeth for being upset. If it were him he'd probably act the same way.

Turning his attention back to the woman, "Thanks for dropping this off, and... I'll be sure to talk to her later" the boy told her with a half hearted smile.

"Right, well" the woman began as she collected her things. "I'll just be going then" she said before turning and leaving. Once one the roof she spotted Elizabeth leaning over the railing and staring out at the landscape along with Kurama. Her eyes eventually drifted to her invention, the collar around her neck. 'I know it's tough, but if humans and juujin are to continue living together in the future then sacrifices must be made' with her convictions reaffirmed she tightened her grip on her bag and made her way towards the stairs.

Once more they were out searching the town, Peke had taken the EVO tracker and gone off with Ichi while Naruto and Elizabeth paired off together. He had hoped that the city would lighten things up but the awkward atmosphere from earlier seemed to permeate from them. Like usual though nothing of significance seemed to be happening in Akihabara, at least not related to their work. Though that just seemed to make things worse as Naruto failed to find anything to cut through the bad mood between them.

Walking past a food stand Naruto got the idea to try once more. "Are you hungry? We've been walking around for quite a whi-" Naruto was saying when Elizabeth asked him something.

"Do you trust me?" the question caught him off guard and left him momentarily speechless as he turned his head to look at her. "You gave the EVO tracker to Peke. Do you think I'd lie if I found one?" the girl asked, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I-" the blond started softly as his hand started to reach out to her but she continued.

"Do you think I wouldn't rat out an innocent Juujin so you could rush over and slap on one of these damn collar despite them having done nothing wrong!?" Elizabeth cried out, her voice getting louder as her hands clenched into fists. "Me and Ichi are one thing but what about the others who follow the rules, who stay in their place and don't question their masters!? Answer me!" Elizabeth told him as her head shot up and she stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Tell me, what more do we have to suffer through?" her word were softly spoken for her last question, her rage giving way to her sadness.

Naruto hadn't noticed the people around them giving them plenty of room after her outburst, his attention was fully on Elizabeth. He wanted to pull her into his embrace and tell her everything would be okay, that no one would be wrongly punished. In the short time he'd known her she'd become someone precious to him and he didn't want to see her cry like this.

"Is this a bad time?" the two heard someone ask. Elizabeth turned away from them and tried her best to wipe away her tears while Naruto turned to face them with a panicked expression at the sudden voice.

His expression soon morphed into one of surprise when her recognized them man. "Hey, you're that rich guy I saved!" Naruto said while pointing at the man.

"It's not every day I'm addressed as 'that rich guy'" Amiti commented with a smile. Behind him was his car parked along the street and beside him stood Momo. "It's a nice change of pace from the usual" Amiti commented after a moment of thought.

"Ah, right" Naruto said, unable to think of any other response. "So... what are you doing here?" the blond asked.

"I'm here because you're here" Amiti told him, though it didn't seem to clear anything up for the blond.

"What do you want with him!?" Elizabeth barked, feeling composed enough to face the man.

Taking the girl's appearance in Amiti reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of cloth. "Here, this should help you dry your eyes" the man said as he held the cloth out to her. With her face turning red from embarrassment Elizabeth snatched it out of his hand and turned around once more to clean up her face.

'Damn it! Why couldn't I hold it in until we were somewhere more private!? I'm never going to live this down!' the girl thought to herself as her tail waved dangerously behind her and her ears flattened against her head.

"Amiti would lime to suggest ways of repaying your kindness" Momo told the pair feeling that Amiti might take a bit of time to get to the point.

"Yes, we've been searching all day for you" Amiti told the blond.

"T-That's nice and all but I really don't need anyt-yaah!" Naruto was turning down their over when Elizabeth hooked her arm around his neck and yanked him away from them.

"What the hell did you do!? You have one of the richest guys in the contrary stopping along the road to repay a favor to you!" the girl whispered as she held the boy in the two person huddle.

"I don't know what the big deal is. Me and Peke beat up some guys that kidnapped him is all" Naruto told her.

"IS ALL!" Elizabeth, very loudly, whispered back at him. He makes it sound no different from strolling down the sideways on the weekend.

"Do you mind if we continue this in my car? We seem to be holding everyone up" Amiti asked the pair. Around them a group had started to form after a few of them recognized the blue haired man.

"Sure! Anything you want!" Elizabeth answered for them before Naruto could get a word in.

"Excellent!" the man said as he stepped to the side and opened the door. "If you get hungry feel free to let me know. There's this place I've been meaning to try out" Amiti told them as Elizabeth dragged Naruto with her into the vehicle, a wide grin on her face.

"Thanks for the offer, we'll keep it in mind" Naruto told the man. At least Elizabeth was in a batter mood.


End file.
